


her blodreina

by sunreyesss



Series: The 100 Kink Meme 2019 Fills [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme, kind of?, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: Niylah’s red queen, her Blodreina, was sprawled on her throne as naked as the day she was born, but for her cape.-Niytavia throne worship sex.





	her blodreina

**Author's Note:**

> (Please read the notes in the series' summary.)
> 
> I wrote this for the 2019 Kink Meme. It's my first time writing explicit smut, and also Niytavia, but I like how it turned out and I hope you do too! I made a graphic to go along with this, that's explicitly NSFW, I will put a link to it in the notes at the end.

“Blodreina,” she whispered, fervently. “By the sun and the moon, I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight.”

Niylah’s red queen,  _ her Blodreina _ , was sprawled on her throne as naked as the day she was born, but for her cape. The red warpaint was smeared across her forehead, her green eyes hardened and cold.

Niylah bent down to the juncture between Blodreina’s thigh and her hip, and pressed a soft kiss there. Then, harder, attaching her lips to the pale skin and sucking and biting until she could see an angry red mark. 

“Niylah,” came her name from above, barely more than a sigh. She kept at her ministrations until there was a trail of red from Blodreina’s hip to her navel. 

She looked up at her saviour and saw her cheeks flushed red with want. Niylah rose on her knees slightly and encircled the pale breasts in front of her with her hands. She leant forward and suckled at the rosy pink buds, lavishing them with attention. 

She groped at pressed at the breasts and moaned from her position knelt down sucking Blodreina’s tits. Her mouth vibrating against the sensitive nipple. This sent a harsh shiver through Octavia’s body, releasing a breathy moan. 

Then, finished with Octavia’s glorious breasts, Niylah traveled south; licking a path down to the soft black curls that lined Octavia’s cunt. They were already wet with desire.

Pressing her tongue to the swollen clit and sucking harshly, she heard a cry ring out in the amphitheatre, loud enough to echo. She sucked harder, swirling her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves, hand coming up to slip a finger into the swollen folds, slick with desire.

She pressed in deeply, curling her finger just right, locating the spot that would make her Blodreina sing. Slipping another finger in, she pressed down harder, Octavia’s hips bucking at the sensation. 

The moans and cries were louder now, coming more steadily, filling the amphitheatre with a symphony of bliss accompanied by the sound of Niylah’s fingers slicked up in Octavia’s folds, the squelch of the wetness. She thrust her fingers in and out, watching as they disappeared deep inside her queen and came out again, glistening with Octavia’s juices.

The soft, red velvet of Blodreina’s cloak brushed against Niylah’s elbow as her queen shifted restlessly on the throne, desperate for release. 

Niylah was happy to oblige. she crooked her fingers again, pressing down on the sacred spot and Octavia’s body went rigid, as taut as a bowstring, her head thrown back in ecstasy exposing the line of her neck, mouth open with a cry of bliss, before collapsing against the throne. A rush of liquid came from between Blodreina’s swollen lower lips and Niylah lapped it all up readily.

She would do anything for her queen, and more. 

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the graphic (WARNING: NSFW) : https://mega.nz/#!CnoCmayT!HlYRKvayqch3OQS5fnOOis7GL7YhScKT2-6B8NObDds
> 
> My tumblr: bpdjohnmurphys.


End file.
